musical_theatres_homefandomcom-20200214-history
No One Mourns The Wicked
"No One Mourns The Wicked" is the opening song in Act 1 of the musical Wicked. It is sung by Glinda (originated by Kristin Chenoweth), Witch's Father (originated by Sean McCourt), Witch's Mother (originated by Cristy Candler), Midwife (originated by Jan Neuberger) and the show ensemble. The song was composed by Stephen Schwartz. Lyrics OF OZ Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was The enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead! Good news! Good news! IN THE CROWD Look! It's Glinda! GLINDA Fellow Ozians... Let us be glad Let us be grateful Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue The wicked workings of you-know-who Isn't it nice to know? That good will conquer evil? The truth we all believe'll by and by Outlive a lie For you and — IN THE CROWD No one mourns the Wicked! PERSON No one cries: "They won't return!" ALL No one lays a lily on their grave MAN The good man scorns the Wicked! WOMEN Through their lives, our children learn ALL What we miss When we misbehave GLINDA And goodness knows The Wicked's lives are lonely Goodness knows The Wicked die alone It just shows, when you're wicked You're left only on your own ALL Yes, goodness knows The Wicked's lives are lonely Goodness knows The Wicked cry alone Nothing grows for the wicked They reap only what they've sown GLINDA Are people born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? After all, she had a father. She had a mother, as so many do... FREXSPAR How I hate to go and leave you lonely MELENA That's alright, it's only just one night FREXSPAR But know that you're here in my heart when I'm out of your sight GLINDA And like every family, they had their secrets LOVER Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty I've got one more night left here in town So have another drink of green elixir And we'll have ourselves a little mixer Have another little swallow, little lady And follow me down GLINDA And of course, from the moment she was born, she was, well, different... MIDWIFE It's coming! FREXSPAR Now? MIDWIFE The baby's coming! FATHER And how! AND FREXSPAR I see a nose I see a curl It's a healthy, perfect Lovely, little — FREXSPAR Sweet Oz! MOTHER What is it? What's wrong? MIDWIFE How can it be? FREXSPAR What does it mean? MIDWIFE It's atrocious! FREXSPAR It's obscene! AND FREXSPAR Like a froggy, ferny cabbage The baby is unnaturally... ALL ...green! FREXSPAR Take it away... take it away! GLINDA So you see, it couldn't have been easy! ALL No one mourns the Wicked! Now at last, she's dead and gone! Now at last, there's joy throughout the land And Goodness knows We know what Goodness is Goodness knows The Wicked die alone GLINDA She died alone... ALL Woe to those (Woe to those) Who spurn what Goodnesses They are shown No one mourns the Wicked GLINDA Good news! CROWD No one mourns the Wicked! GLINDA Good news! ALL No one mourns the Wicked! Wicked! Wicked! Category:Songs written by Stephen Schwartz Category:Songs from Wicked Category:Songs with high head voice